Other Characters
This page was created by Ember, and contains her opinions, theories and observations about the following characters. All credit goes to the original owner(s) of each picture, gif and/or video, including Ember. This page has a list of characters that Ember likes, but didn't feel the need to make new pages for. Mallory Grace Mallory is the oldest daughter of Helen and Richard Grace, and the older sister of Jared and Simon. She is the great granddaughter of Arthur and Constance Spiderwick and the granddaughter of Lucy. Appearance Mallory is a beautiful young girl with fair skin, long and curly brown hair, light blue eyes, and a light dusting of freckles. However, in the books and videogame, she appears to have brown eyes. She also looks a lot like her grandmother, Lucy, and is fashionable. Personality Mallory is a great fencer who likes to take part in competitions and practice whenever she can, sometimes with Simon, who doesn't enjoy it as much as she does. Her fencing is very helpful when fighting Goblins. She is brave, adventurous, risk-taking and clever, but can also be bossy, rude and sassy. She shows her emotional side when she hears Lucy's story about the Faeries taking her father away and sheds some tears. She also cried when telling Jared that their father wasn't coming back because he started a new family elsewhere. She dislikes being caught unaware and being bossed around, she also dislikes when Jared acts out and gets angry when he does. Before discovering the Faeries and Thimbletack, she blamed Jared for her things going missing. She even blamed him for things he obviously wouldn't of been capable of doing, like her medal being in the wall, and her hair tied to the bed while she was asleep. When she enters Jared's adventures in the faerie world, she was scared as she had been attacked by beings she could not see, but quickly accepted Jared's superior knowledge of the faerie world and helps him. Though she doesn't always show it, she does care deeply about her brothers. She also cares about and helps her mom. Gallery Mallory4.jpg Mallory19.jpeg Mallory17.jpeg|Mallory, Jared and Simon discover the dumbwaiter. Mallory1.png|Side view of Mallory. Mallory10.gif Mallory6.gif Mallory11.gif Mallory9.jpeg|Mallory sees the Goblins through the Seeing Stone. Mallory7.jpg Mallory12.jpeg|Back view of Mallory. Mallory14.jpeg|Front view of Mallory with her head turned when she was looking at the Goblins. Mallory8.jpeg|Mallory crying when she hears Lucy's story. Mallory20.jpeg|Mallory looking through the Seeing Stone. Mallory2.png|Front view of Mallory. Mallory13.jpeg|Front view of Mallory. Mallory15.jpeg Mallory16.gif Mallory3.jpg|Mallory and Lucy comparison. Mallory5.jpg|Mallory and her family preparing to fight the Goblins and Mulgarath. Mallory18.jpeg|Mallory in the video game. Mallorybook.png|Mallory in the books. Ember McClain Hannah Colonial boy Gallery Giphy 7.gif|The Colonial Boy runs after a dog. Giphy 6.gif|The Colonial Boy runs after a dog and unknowgingly runs through Jack Frost. Tumblr mml1mfUTB11qau345o2 250.gif|Running after a dog, the Colonial Boy unknowinly runs through Jack Frost. Tumblr nhasjfizDQ1twy7y8o6 250.gif|Running after a dog, the Colonial Boy unknowinly runs through Jack Frost. Tumblr nieuej4YRy1rvteuyo3 250.gif|Running after a dog, the Colonial Boy unknowinly runs through Jack Frost. Mary's disappearance part 2.gif|The Colonial Boy continues to run after the dog. Category:Made by Ember (User:Fangirl111) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Males